


I get misty the moment you're near

by PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten



Series: Boom Sonegg until i think of a better title [2]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Only thought of in brief, Oral Sex, Relationship Issues, Size Difference, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten/pseuds/PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten
Summary: You can say that you're leading me on, but it's just what I want you to do
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Boom Sonegg until i think of a better title [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I get misty the moment you're near

It’s raining, and he really has no excuse to be here. It’s raining, and dark out, and he’s too damn...refined to be knocking on Sonic’s door like a lost puppy.

Sonic opened the door anyway, eyeing him.

“Errr,” Eggman said, still trying to think of an excuse, “My lab has...robot termites.”

One blue eyebrow ridge rose.

“Infested with...little yellow electric mice?”

The second eyebrow ridge slowly rose as well.

“Look,” Eggman said, “Can I just...come in?”

Sonic sighed and stood aside, gesturing for the man to come in, which he did.

He wished he did have a real excuse. Because the plain, awful truth of _I just want to be near you right now_ was obviously— uncool. And Sonic appreciated _cool_.

...He had it _bad_.

He immediately dumped his overnight bag inside the door and settled himself fully across the small two-seated couch, resting his shoulders against one armrest and kicking his feet up on the other side, disregarding the wet droplets his boots flung as he did so. Sonic stood in front of him, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Alright Eggman, what are you really doing here?” he asked, “Don’t tell me this is another scheme to keep me up all night and—”

Sonic stopped, and his eyes went a little wide, his muzzle suddenly flushing pink.

“U-Unless…” he stammered, one hand going back to run along his quills, “Th-that’s, uh.”

“What? No, Already tried that plan and didn’t work. You know I never repeat schemes unless I can make it work the second time.” Eggman pretended to inspect his gloves, attempting to appear as innocuous as possible.

“...Okay,” Sonic said, ears turning out in a display of irritation, “Then why are you here?”

“I told you!” Eggman said, sneering at him, “My lab has— electric rodents that are eating the walls. Cubot and Orbot are taking care of it but I can’t stay there tonight.”

“Uh-huh,” Sonic crossed his arms, “And no _other_ reason?”

Eggman balked, finally looking up at actually staring at Sonic. Could the hedgehog tell? Did he...possibly…

“Er…” he said, “I mean...I came to _you_ because, I thought...um…”

Sonic had moved his hands to his hips, and that trademark cocky smirk was crossing his expression. He eyed Eggman, who had stopped to glare back in turn, embarrassed and trying to think of a sufficient lie he couldn’t be caught on, but in a blink Sonic was suddenly over him, hands braced against Eggman’s chest.

“How about,” Sonic said, leaning in and dropping his voice to a low murmur, “We finish what we started the other day, huh?”

And suddenly Eggman was made all too aware of just what Sonic had been _implying_ only moments ago. He tensed and his face flushed a shade pinker. But, even as Sonic waited for him to respond, or make a move, just like every time they had gotten close like this Eggman was suddenly thrust back into a den of thorny memories.

In spite of definitely noticing how it annoyed Sonic that he was hesitant, in spite of how much he wished _he_ wasn’t, Eggman couldn’t escape it. The feeling that this was all one big _joke,_ that Sonic was pulling him along for a great laugh because it was somehow _funny_ to the blue speedster.

It didn’t help that Sonic was one of a few Eggman could actually say he had genuine interest in over the course of his life, but he also had a record of pulling elaborate and mocking pranks on Eggman. Not to mention, all of his own personal experiences with dating or romantic interest had been...negative. And many of them, unfortunately, had also led to him being the butt of the joke.

_“But..I don’t understand…you said—“_

_“Oh my god, you still think that was real? That’s really sad! You even got all dressed up! Look girls, he really thought I was gunna go with him—“_

But he desperately wanted to believe otherwise. The way Sonic kept looking at him, the way he _kissed_ him, the fact he continued making so evident he wanted _him_ was enough to keep Eggman’s hopes up. He just didn’t want to get hurt again, least of all someone he’d managed to grow to care _this much_ for.

_(_ It’s pathetic he’s letting himself get dragged along again)

“Mobius to Egghead?” Sonic said, bringing Eggman back from his thoughts and waving a hand in front of his face.

“Er, yes,” Eggman replied, shifting in place when he suddenly was reintroduced to the weight of Sonic against him, causing his blood pressure to spike in various _areas_ , “That’s— that is to say, I find it— agreeable—”

Sonic hummed, sliding his hands along and down either side of Eggman’s chest, wrapping around him as much as he could. Even if he’d grown a few inches since they’d first started facing each other, Sonic was average for not only a mobian, but his species as well, which still made him a good couple of heads shorter than Eggman.

Sonic leaned in further, his wet nose bumping against Eggman’s. In the next second, he was tilting his head, pressing his soft muzzle to Eggman’s lips, and Eggman’s pulse jumped sharply.

It wasn’t just what Sonic had promised what was to come; somehow, this soft, gentle affection was enough to make Eggman shake in his boots, his stomach and heart leaping and dropping in turn. He was happy enough to just have Sonic here, real to touch and kiss.

He raised a hand, but it stopped in midair, hovering close to Sonic’s back. Sonic groaned, pulling back a few inches.

“Just,” he said, his voice rougher, “Just _touch_ me, alright? I…”

He swallowed, green eyes flickering away for a moment.

“I, um. Shaved down my quills a bit. So they shouldn’t…”

Eggman found himself blinking in both awe and confusion. They could _do_ that? But weren’t there nerve endings somewhere in there, much like nails? Yet he could see the tips of Sonic’s quills were an inch shorter than what he was used to seeing, the sharp tips rounded out.

But _why?_ They were his trademark and primary weapon. They made his spindash as painful and powerful as it was. And Sonic had shaved them _down?_

He moved his hand up to the tips of Sonic’s spikes, feeling over the longest ones. They wouldn’t be poking him or anyone anytime soon.

“Er,” Eggman finally managed to say, “Thanks?”

Sonic shot him a glare, and Eggman balked. Before he could ask, the hedgehog was diving back in, kissing him and running his tongue along Eggman’s lips. Although still perplexed by the mood whiplash, Eggman opened his mouth and let his tongue meet Sonic’s.

It was then his hand gained sentience and moved of its own accord down to Sonic’s back, brushing out between the quills there. Most of Sonic’s fur on his body was coarse, he could tell that even through his gloves, but he didn’t mind. What mattered was when he ran his fingers through it, against it and up Sonic’s back, the hedgehog gasped and trembled against him. What mattered was that _he_ was making _Sonic_ feel this.

Now that he no longer had to be careful about this, he moved his hand up again and scratched his fingers through the fur at the back of Sonic’s head, between his quills, and was rewarded with Sonic stiffening, then moaning, louder, rocking against him.

By the Chaos crystals… he really _was_ finally getting the teenage makeout experience he missed out on. The thought made him chuckle, of all things, and Sonic made an inquiring hum.

However, Eggman stopped altogether when he felt little fingers plucking at the buttons on his coat, already in the works of opening it. His own hands immediately leapt to wrap around Sonic’s wrists.

“What are you doing?” He pulled away to give Sonic a stern stare.

“Please?” Sonic said, and damn; that threw him for a loop. Eggman froze.

Sonic leaned up and closer again on his knees, his green eyes so bright even with his coy half-lidded look, those stupid-cute freckles splattered across his muzzle just begging to be petted. And Eggman _hated_ that the hedgehog _knew_ he had him with that look.

Eggman squirmed in place, grimacing and looking away. The issue was: it was complicated. It wasn’t like he was _ashamed_ of his body, it was just…it was supposed to _mean_ something when you got this intimate with someone, and he _wanted_ that, so much it hurt in his chest, with Sonic.

But he just wasn’t sure it was _real_ for Sonic.

“C’mon,” Sonic said again, dropping his voice low, “I _want_ to.”

And, Chaos, he— he wanted to believe him.

He was going to do his damndest to try.

(He was an old fool with a weak heart, too lost in his own _sentiment_ )

He slowly let go of Sonic’s wrists, feeling his face flush warmer as the hedgehog immediately began unbuttoning his coat again. He made short work of it, then tugged it apart to expose Eggman’s bare skin, resting his still-gloved hands there.

Attempting to break the feeling of this being rather one-sided, Eggman asked, “S-so how about the gloves, huh? Let’s see them off.”

Sonic’s eyes flickered up, ears suddenly perked very forward.

“You...want me to take my gloves off?” He asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice for once.

And yeah, ok, there were a lot of things Eggman had apparently missed about mobian culture. There was only so much school taught, vs being a _part_ of their culture and knowing their terms and norms. He knew they were all weirdly _sensitive_ about the gloves thing, in spite of pictures of bare mobian hands being a part of basic biology classes, and some mobians never wearing them (Sticks, for example); he’d asked, once, and gotten shouted at for it being “none of (his) damn business.”

“Well yeah!” He tried again, “Seems o-only fair, what with the...you wanting to t-take off my clothes!”

Ugh. That came out wrong. He winced.

But he did have a point: the only things Sonic wore were the ascot, the gloves, and his shoes. This was hardly fair.

Sonic was still staring, but slowly he pulled back, nose twitching. Finally, after a few more seconds of silence, he suddenly unwrapped the tape around his hands and tugged the gloves off, throwing them aside. He hesitated another breath, then lightly rested his hands on Eggman’s skin again. The doctor shuddered pleasantly at the sensation of the rough pads on the underside of Sonic’s fingers. Not quite like sandpaper, but tougher than his own skin. Like callouses. And tiny, blunt, pointed nails at the end of each finger, like a dog. Most Mobians had them or regular claws, and only some were retractable, which is what had led Eggman to figure that’s what the gloves were for, for the most part. But he was still of sound scientific mind, and opportunities like this didn’t always just fall into his lap. So to speak.

He lifted one of Sonic’s hands up by the wrist, and turned it upwards, his other hand coming up to poke around the rough pads. Sonic flinched.

“Are they sensitive?” He asked, lost in his own curiosity, “Are mobians just weird about their hands? Is it like underwear for you guys?”

Sonic was trying and failing to hide an amused smile.

“Nerd.” —Eggman scoffed at that— “Yeah they’re, uh, a little sensitive? But it’s more like...reserved for rel— certain things? I don’t know how to explain it. We all just do it.”

_Fascinating_. Eggman smoothly ran his own still-gloved fingers over Sonic’s palm, too focused to hear Sonic’s little gasp when he did so.

“Can you take your gloves off?”

Eggman did stop at that, looking over at Sonic’s now equally-intrigued expression.

“Er….sure?” Eggman removed his hands to take his own gloves off, then returned them to hover next to Sonic’s hands.

Sonic’s nose and ears twitched cutely, his green eyes wide with curiosity. He placed his hands on Eggmans, then gently began to feel them over, his breath catching. Intrigued on his own, Eggman could now really feel the texture of Sonic’s hands, the rough parts bleeding into the short, softer fur. His nails weren’t sharp, and Eggman couldn’t help but think back to the classes that discussed Ancient history and the evolution and separation between Mobians and non-sentient animals, and again reflect on what he did happen to know about their culture.

Human and Mobian culture weren’t entirely different, but when they did differ it was noticeable. Which is probably one of the reasons why relationships between the two didn’t really happen.

Relationships weren’t...taboo, exactly, but you didn’t see a couple walking down the street holding hands in every city either because it wasn’t exactly _smiled_ upon either. In fact, Eggman could only recall enough human-mobian relationships he’d seen or heard about to count on one hand. It was just a common acceptance that humans stuck to dating humans, and mobians typically stuck to dating within their own species as well, although he’d definitely seen some mobians cross the genus lines, Berlinda and Charlie coming to mind.

What did that make him, then, that he felt attraction to Sonic? As a mobian _hedgehog?_

He frowned, and shooed away the choice words that arose. Sonic was looking up at him again, and suddenly he was falling back fully on the couch, arms flailing seconds too late to catch his soft fall. He glared at his archnemesis.

_‘Oh, we’re well beyond that, Ivo.’_ an unhelpful voice reminded him.

Sonic put his hands back on Eggman’s chest, smoothing them down and pulling apart his coat as they went, leaving the man bare-chested. Eggman could feel his heart start to beat faster, sweat beading on his neck and head, but he made no move to stop the hedgehog. Sonic’s eyes were alight eagerly, and he leaned in to sniff at Eggman’s chest, burying his nose in the small scattering of curly chesthairs, grabbing at the man’s sides and squeezing gently.

There was movement somewhere behind Sonic, and Eggman lifted and tilted his head to the side to see Sonic’s tail swaying back and forth. He couldn’t help but make an “awww” sound, and Sonic froze, looking back up to glare at him.

“What? What are you—?” Sonic followed his gaze, and then gasped and sat straight back up, his hands going to his backside and making all efforts to stop or cover up his tail.

“What?” Eggman asked, failing to stop the giggles from coming out now, “What’s the matter? I thought that was _cute_.”

“Shut up!” Sonic said, his muzzle flushing more red, “It’s— It’s got a mind of it’s own, I swear! I’m _not_ doing that!”

“ _Sure_ ,” Eggman said, grinning, “What, it gunna grow legs and walk away too?”

Sonic scowled at him, teeth bared, ears flattening against his head. Uh oh.

“If you aren’t going to take this seriously,” he threatened, “Then why don’t you just go stay at Amy’s and play that, that fluffy pupper game you guys like so much?”

Eggman felt his heart plummet, and he nervously tried to cover it. As much as he was afraid of this being a ruse, he also didn’t want to let go of the illusion.

(It was _really_ pathetic)

“Who’s not taking this seriously? Not me! I’m taking this as seriously as you can get!” He chuckled, but it came out stiff and awkward.

Surprisingly, Sonic actually almost smiled, the corner of his mouth turning up, but he covered it with a cough, returning his hands to Eggman’s skin. His tail remained still now.

“Ok, good.” he said, “Just, um. Stop trying to change the subject. We both want this to happen.”

Suddenly, Sonic looked at him directly again, an emotion Eggman couldn’t place coming through the hedgehog’s eyes.

“Right?” he asked, his voice wavering on the first syllable.

...The hell? Why was he asking _that?_ Of fucking _course_ Eggman wanted this: he wanted _all_ of Sonic. He wanted his confident smile, he wanted his good-natured soul and kindheartedness, he wanted his affections and more, all directed at _himself_. This right now was better than a dream come true.

It had been painful, before, to realize all that he desired from his enemy, yet also recognize Sonic was so far out of reach. They’d built up years of rivalry and world-destroying schemes between them, plus the fact he’d already been an adult when they’d started and he’d spent all those years watching Sonic grow up. So when he’d put together just how much Sonic meant to him it had only eaten away at him, in more ways than one. He’d tried to shove it down, to reject it; but it burned there, quietly and consistently, with just a whisper of all he desired.

And when Sonic had been the one to come to him, to make that first move, it had been inevitable he would suspect foul play. He wanted this _so badly_ it obviously couldn’t be real.

But it was alright to pretend, for now. And when the illusion finally broke—

“Right!” he replied, “Yes, w-we both…”

Sonic’s face softened, and Eggman felt an awful flicker of hope in him that it was genuine affection Sonic was looking at him with.

He came back in to bump his nose against Eggman’s, and the man twitched at the sensation, but let Sonic back in for a deepened kiss. The fur on his muzzle was downy, the softest on Sonic’s body, which Eggman was relieved to have found out. He really didn’t want to be kissing a pincushion. Well...any more than Sonic already _was_.

He could feel Sonic’s smaller tongue brushing against his own, before it ran up along his teeth. Sonic pushed closer, pressing their noses against the other’s cheeks, trying to move his tongue further back, though he couldn’t get far.

His hands were drawn back to Sonic’s sides, this time able to feel the fur with his fingers. He ran his hand up against it, then smoothed them back down, rubbing his fingertips in little circles right along Sonic’s spine. Sonic, in turn, between more little gasps and moans, moved his hands up and down Eggman’s sides, moving slowly so his claws didn’t catch or leave marks. The pads on Sonic’s hands were initially too rough, but somehow they started to feel just this side of _good_ , especially when Sonic moved them up to his chest and ran them back and forth there.

Eggman could feel the tips of the hedgehog’s teeth where their mouths opened and met, and he waited until Sonic pulled his tongue back to dart his inside Sonic’s mouth. He knew from experience Sonic’s canines weren’t much sharper than his own, but he also liked feeling them over with his tongue too, something Sonic seemed to appreciate with a groan.

He hadn’t noticed until that moment that it was suddenly _very_ warm. Was that Sonic? Or was that just him?

Never one for subtlety, Sonic was suddenly grabbing and moving one of Eggman’s hands somewhere else, down his body and between his legs. He pulled away from Sonic’s face to swallow thickly, freezing up, feeling a fresh flush wash over him. Sonic made a soft gasp at the contact, even if he’d initiated it, his hand grasping at Eggman’s wrist tighter. And there was definitely— _growing_ interest there, and he felt himself grow even warmer when his fingers brushed the hot, moist slit that was opening up between Sonic’s legs.

Another way in which mobians were like their distant animal ancestors, it was also how most of them could walk around half-naked. Aware of that and just how sensitive _he_ was in this area, he slowly ran his fingers along the slit, and was rewarded with Sonic moaning louder than before, eyes screwing shut as red blossomed across his peachy muzzle.

Sonic was (probably; Eggman couldn’t tell for _sure_ only because mobian sex education hadn’t exactly been a class for humans, and it wasn’t like he watched— _those_ types of videos) average for his height and species, but Eggman could wrap his whole _hand_ around Sonic’s cock and still had room. It brought about a strange jump in his own growing arousal, but realizing that made him feel like he needed to take a cold shower.

Sonic’s hips jerked against his hand, and the hedgehog made a low, wanton grunt, laying his chin on Eggman’s chest, his eyes hazy and unfocused. Eggman, unable to help himself, reached his other hand over and laid it on top of Sonic’s head, gently running his fingers through the short fur there and around his ears. Those ears flicked when he ran his fingers close, and suddenly Sonic’s eyes were focused again, on him.

Eggman, feeling embarrassed for something so _stupid_ and mundane and _affectionate_ in the middle of— this, stopped and coughed awkwardly, about to withdraw his hand.

“Er, don’t know what came over me—“

“Stop.” Sonic said, his voice husky, “Don’t— don’t stop. Please.”

Eggman stared. “What?”

Sonic groaned, evidently exasperated, but he raised his head enough to nuzzle into Eggman’s hand. And, stupidly, it was enough to make the man’s heart flutter affectionately in his chest, for a moment wanting nothing more than just _that._ (Again.)

“Mhhm,” Sonic groaned again, lower, “My, my ears are, uhm. S-sensitive.” As if to tempt Eggman further, they perked forward on the hedgehog’s head.

_“Oh._ ” And that brought up a different kind of heart-fluttering.

Sonic made a lazy grin, his eyes still dazed, and then pulled up to start kissing once more, his movements weirdly lax and unhurried for the normally speedy mobian. Eggman couldn’t help it; he reached up and rubbed the ear between his fingers again, feeling the softer fur and smooth skin there, secretly delighted in knowing how much Sonic liked it. The hedgehog’s hands crept up around his neck, the blunt claws resting at the back of his head.

Eggman jumped in place when he felt Sonic move against his hand, feeling the hedgehog’s legs tense around his waist. It was a short but eager movement, quickly followed by another that was faster and less coordinated. He almost lost his grip on Sonic’s cock, and in a panic he tighted his hand. Sonic yelped, tensing, his hands grasping at Eggman’s skin.

“Sorry—” he said automatically, and then flinched again at how _stupid_ he sounded—

“N-no, please, _please_ ,” Sonic panted, then whimpered and tucked his head under Eggman’s face, his forehead brushing against Eggman’s mustache, his eyelids fluttering.

...Okay.

Sonic’s hips pushed against his hand again, flexing in a very distinct way, and he tried to move his hand with them, keeping pressure there consistently. Sonic didn’t appear to be capable of keeping quiet, his mouth constantly running off with little wanton noises and half-formed grunts. Eggman kept that grip, his worry not quite ebbing just yet, but Sonic was just so— so _needy_. Of _him_.

It was _vulgar_.

It was _indecent_.

It was _perfect_.

Suddenly Sonic’s voice pitched, his noises growing more pointed and breathy, and it hit Eggman seconds later just what that meant. He almost wanted to slow down, but his hands wouldn’t listen to reason, still moving of their own accord, called to action by a burning desire to be the one to do this for Sonic. There was some distant, terribly emotional need of his own to know; even if it was all a ruse, even if it didn’t mean anything for Sonic; that he’d still been the one to _do_ this for the blue speedster. That Sonic had, even only briefly and in this moment, _wanted_ him.

Sonic whined hotly against his neck, his spine arching as he contorted his hips, his grip around Eggman’s head quickly tightening. Eggman moved the hand on his head down, so the thumb could still rub around Sonic’s ear, but the other fingers combed through to the side and back of the hedgehog’s head, cradling it. And, again, overwhelmed by that stupid, awful affection, he leaned his head down to plant a kiss at the top of Sonic’s head, hesitating there to feel Sonic’s fur against his lips.

Sonic’s body tensed in one smooth roll, his breath catching, his fur rising. Eggman felt a hint of teeth at his neck, through the warm, wet panting Sonic continued to do. More self-conscious than he’d ever felt, Eggman moved his hand this time, slowly up and down Sonic’s cock, brushing against his own stomach as he did, hovered over him as Sonic was. Sonic made a short sound, almost like a whine, and it turned into a loud cry as his hips jerked and trembled, then he all but collapsed on Eggman, breathing hard.

He’d done that. _He’d_ done that, to Sonic. And Sonic had _liked_ it, to the point he—

It hit Eggman, just then, what _exactly_ was covering his hand right then, and he winced. Ew.

Trying to be discreet, he pulled his hand away, and wiped it off on the underside of the cushion. Sonic still remained limp atop him, almost passing for asleep. Most of Eggman was content to let him; the whiny, urgent desire to take advantage of being able to _cuddle_ was strong. But even he wasn’t immune to his own baser wants, making themselves known by making his pants uncomfortably tight and warm.

Steadily, Sonic’s breathing evened out, and after that short afterglow he pushed himself up on his elbows, looking as contented as a cat that got the canary. He sighed, happily, and then rubbed his muzzle up against Eggman’s cheek, making the man’s chest feel light again.

Which was then ruined with Sonic’s mouth, as usual.

“Allow me to _return_ that favor,” he murmured sensually, his voice low and suggestive, and he drew a short line with his tongue around the shell of Eggman’s ear. Eggman squirmed, the sensation actually kind of weird. Bad weird.

“Er, ok?” he said, still caught between feeling ‘I’d really like to keep holding you’ and ‘Oh _fuck_ yes.’

Sonic wriggled down Eggman’s body, his knees now on either side of Eggman’s thighs, but he quickly ran out of couch to sit his legs on. He licked another line up from Eggman’s bellybutton to his chest, and then his eyes dropped down to Eggman’s legs. He looked back up at Eggman, smirking at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes Eggman might have been proud of, given literally any other situation.

Eggman found his temperature spiking a few notches, and he scowled.

Sonic rested his hands at the line of Eggman’s pants for a moment, and then moved both towards the center, catching his fingers on the zipper. He slowly pulled it down, and Eggman had to stifle a weak noise as some of the pressure there was relieved, and he had to move his hand to his mouth to bite his thumb when Sonic’s fingers brushed the skin _there_.

“Nuh-uh,” Sonic hummed, his eyes narrowing slyly, “I want to hear _everything_.”

“Sh-shut up!” Eggman sputtered, feeling even worse when his cock eagerly twitched in Sonic’s hands instead.

As if Sonic had any demands like that to make of him, the insolent little— wait, why was he leaning down—

It hit Eggman seconds too late to react before Sonic had already made his move, his quilled blue head lowering between Eggman’s legs. He felt a hot breath brush across the front of his underwear, and he froze like a rabbit in headlights.

He wasn’t exactly well-versed in sexual practices, but he had a _pretty_ good idea of what Sonic had in mind, which was hammered in further when that mouth sealed over the cloth, sucking hard. His hands gripped the couch in a borderline deathgrip, his arms and shoulders tensing tightly.

He was suddenly all-too aware of just how— _small_ Sonic’s mouth was, feeling it working even through the cotton. Once again, Eggman was aware, in _that_ department, he himself was slightly over average for height/weight/species, but in comparison to _Sonic’s_ size— which did bring up _other_ worries regarding...similar issues. Purely with scientific interest, of course. Even if a part of his heart did worry how that would affect their relationship.

(A twisted, sick part of him— the part that had come up earlier with Sonic’s cock in his hand— _reveled_ in the idea)

He chose to ignore that, shoving those thoughts and feelings down as far as he could. Nope, he was _definitely_ not thinking those kinds of dirty, filthy thoughts today. He was just going to enjoy this moment. With Sonic. Who was going to try and fit his...in _his_ …

But why was he freaking out about this? It wasn’t real, he shouldn’t be feeling these sorts of things. Sonic was just doing this for the joke, right?

He wished he could shut his thoughts up.

Eggman was jerked back to reality when he felt Sonic’s fingers plucking at the waistband of his pants and underwear, trying to tug them down and succeeding on his own moments later. The pads on the hedgehog’s hands felt _considerably_ less great against his sensitive skin now, but all Sonic did was cup his fingers around the base, using both hands.

He witnessed Sonic licking his teeth, eyes intense on where his hands were, and that was all Eggman could stand to look. He slammed his eyes shut behind his glasses, his hand covering them while he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to _not_ think about this. That plan immediately failed when he felt Sonic’s wet, warm mouth encompassed the tip of his cock, and an involuntary yelp escaped his throat. However, when he lowered his hand and looked down, that was also a mistake.

Sonic had closed his eyes, his expression almost serene in spite of what he was doing. He hummed, as if in enjoyment, and Eggman felt the vibrations in the hedgehog’s mouth, making him tremble deeply. Sonic continued pushing his face down, little by little, evidently struggling, but not looking like he was going to stop anytime soon. And Eggman could feel that small tongue licking as he went, Sonic’s mouth stretched as far as he could go evidenced by the hint of teeth and the strain of his jaw—

And Eggman was going to come undone _very_ fast if he kept thinking of all that. He almost thought of trying to stop Sonic and his hand went to rest on the top of the blue head, but at the same time he _really_ didn’t want to stop him, so his hand simply sat there. Sonic groaned, opening his eyes to stare hazily at Eggman over the curve of his gut, bringing his mouth and head up an inch to rub against Eggman’s hand, then sank back down, closing his eyes again. Eggman twitched violently, not that it unsettled Sonic, who went on like it was completely _natural_ for him.

That dark, buried part of him roared up again, wanting to take his hand and push Sonic down further, _make_ him use that _small_ mouth—

That was thrown out the window as Sonic pulled back up to the head, hollowing his cheeks as he did, actually honest-to-goodness _sucking_ as he went. Eggman made an undignified noise, most _certainly_ not a squeak, his hand clenching into the fur atop Sonic’s head in response. Dear Chaos, the _wet_ , sloppy noises Sonic made as he did that…

Sonic pulled up and away to pant for breath, but merely moments later he dove back down, taking it nearly halfway, one of his cheeks puffing out as Eggman’s cock filled it. Eggman groaned himself, flinching and feeling that warm, hungry desire beginning to grow rapidly inside him, the sight of Sonic before him quickly growing to be too much to handle. Sonic pulled up and pushed down again, and this time Eggman could _feel_ the back of Sonic’s throat pressing back against him, so warm and _tight—_

“ _S-Sonic—”_ he tried to stammer out, his voice feeling thick and clogged in his throat, but Sonic didn’t stop or look up, instead he _kept_ pushing himself down, _kept_ going until Eggman actually felt the head of his cock push into Sonic’s throat; _felt_ that damn hedgehog _moan_ around him—

Any sense of self-control snapped in that moment, and he made an even less dignified noise as he came, made worse when it was a mangled cry of Sonic’s name. His hips tried to buck forward, but was suddenly reminded Sonic was sitting on his legs, and they froze partway up. Sonic struggled, but moved with him easily, and after a couple moments he pulled away looking flushed then stared Eggman right in the eyes as he smirked and _swallowed_.

Eggman stared, breathing hard, still coming down from his orgasm, caught between slightly mortified and a fresh, albeit weak, spike of arousal at that display.

“ _We-ell_ ,” Sonic said, absolutely smug, “I think we both know the answer to ‘ _who’s the man’_ now.” He puffed his chest up and out proudly, still smirking.

Eggman balked, then sensed his competitive edge sneaking in, always eager to show off in front of Sonic, even after all these years.

“Maybe,” he said, “But that position is up for a new vote next time.”

Sonic huffed, “I think I can still win with a landslide.”

He made to get up and off, but Eggman suddenly grabbed his arm, making the hedgehog pause. Sonic’s ears perked up, and he shot Eggman a curious glance.

And Eggman didn’t know what hit him then. He still had no reason to believe _any_ of this was real, in spite of how much he wanted it to be; in spite of what had just gone on between them. Or maybe it was because of that, that he tugged Sonic down and back across his chest.

Like this, and suddenly it felt like the rest of the world was gone; he didn’t have to worry about being enemies, or different species, or anything else. It was just him and Sonic, and it was the only damn thing that mattered to him right then.

Sonic snuffed against his skin, muttering, “Ugh, fine. But we both need a shower now.” He didn’t protest beyond that, settling down and tucking his muzzle into the crook of Eggman’s head and shoulder.

And it _hurt_ when Eggman realized just how perfectly Sonic’s head fit there; how _right_ it felt, in that awful, needy part of him, to feel Sonic this close to him.

Eggman rationalized that he could indulge in the fantasy, just for a bit longer; just until Sonic pulled the rug out; and until then—

Until then, he could simply let it be real enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could unironically tag this as "eggman questions if he has a kink only specifically for sonic" and still have this fic taken somewhat seriously, but then again,


End file.
